Orsted
Dragon god Orsted, is the son of the first and is the current (100th) generation Dragon god. He is the mutual nemesis of Hitogami, the Human god. He is hailed as the strongest and cruelest Dragon god, and the strongest in the world despite being ranked second in the 7 Great World Powers. Appearance Similar to other Dragon Race people such as Perugius, he has silver hair and golden sanpaku ''eyes with an overpowering look. He carries no visible equipment and wears a white coat adorned with fur. Personality Because he has a curse of being hated and feared by all living things that see his face, Orsted has rather poor social skills and carries a somewhat distant attitude. However, he has an unexpectedly soft side to him. He is patient and kind towards his comrades. However, when it comes to his objective, he will not hesitate from destroying anything on the way, no matter who or what. He immediately kills any apostle of Hitogami, usually without actually even taking the time to listen to them and has almost killed Rudeus twice because of this. During his second fight with Rudeus, after realizing that Hitogami had threatened Rudeus' family, who were prophesied to one day team up with Orsted to kill him, Orsted immediately offered him two choices: 1. Join him against Hitogami and he will provide him protection for his family, or 2. Continue serving Hitogami and die, after which Orsted notes he will abduct Rudeus' children due to the aforementioned prophesy of them helping him kill Hitogami. Despite the heavy-handedness of this deal, Orsted has proven himself to be a perfectly reasonable and honest man in his dealings with Rudeus, and furthermore has shown himself to be extremely kind towards children, especially Rudeus' children who are immune to his curse and thus don't fear or hate him. He is also very humble, preferring to refer to his followers as comrades rather than subordinates in spite of the vast power and standing differences. He tends to become more emotional on topics that involve the Dragon Race as he was quite angry at Rudeus when he mentioned the Dragon Race and spoke of Perugius, a Dragon King. However, he does not get along with the other Dragon Race and seems to hate the Dragon Kings, on one occasion when Rudeus proposed giving himself the title of Dragon King to speed up their future negotiations, Orsted immediately rebuked him and notes that Rudeus is nothing like the Dragon Kings who just go around doing whatever they please due to their title. Background His father, The first Dragon God, used the reincarnation technique of the Dragon Tribe to send Orsted in to the future to fight Hitogami. ''Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities Easily defeated North god Kalman III while he was wearing the Fighting god armor, the same armor that tanked an attack that split a supercontinent into two). Perceived the lightning bolt from the sky and was about to run from its course had he not been trapped by Rudeus). Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (Was casually deflecting with his hands Water god Reida Reia's trump card, "Sword of Deprivation" that was able to land a blow on "Arumanfi of Light" who has lightspeed burst movement); Speed of Light with the attack, Longsword of Light, its variants and its equivalents in other sword styles. (Tanked several of Rudeus' strongest attacks while he was donning the Mk. 0 armor; Should be superior to Badigadi's Fighting god armor as he is mentioned time and time again to be the outright strongest of the World Powers should he actually fight seriously). Has never shown to be tired in his limited combat scenes; Was not bothered by his arm getting cut off, that he even picked it up and used his own severed arm as a weapon); Unknown Magic capacity Extended melee range with a sword (Orsted can see several kilometers away); A few hundred meters to several kilometers with Magic. Extremely Intelligent; Knows most if not all people in the world, at the very least those of great importance, including how and when they are born and from whom due to his multiple reincarnation time loops. Combat Genius; Most of his abilities, magic and swordsmanship alike are God ranked, the highest attainable. He knows the ultimate attacks of all three sword styles and how to counter each one. He also knows obscure and ancient abilities like the Beast Race's (specifically the Nuka tribe) Howling Magic, Ran Ma (Magic Disturb), Gravity magic, usage of portals, Saint Dragon Touki (The strongest unarmed fighting style that makes the least use of mana in combat). "Secret technique" * He isn't tied to the principles of the world, thats means that he can redo things from the beginning with his memories intact no matter when and where he died. If he haven't killed Hitogami 200 years from the "winter of Dragon Armor year 330" he'll be forcibly "returned" there. * The first generation Dragon God create this technique * The slow recovery of magic is the side effect Weaknesses: Extremely slow mana regeneration (he may not be able to replenish his mana capacity fully in 100 years) due to his unique situation of timeloop reset via reincarnation slowing it down, making him reluctant to use magic as he is saving it for when he faces Hitogami. Tends to fight defensively to see how his opponent attacks, watches attacks he doesn't know to satisfy his curiosity. Tends to underestimate his opponent and fight only with his hands. He has a curse on him that makes all living creatures of his world, man, beast, demon, etc., either hate him or fear him extremely. However, this is not a problem for people not of his world. Equipment * Curse Suppressing Helmet: A black helmet developed by Cliff that suppresses the curse that causes him to be feared and hated by everyone who looks at him. Curses According to Hitogami, Orsted was said to have 3 curses. However he only has 1 curse, and 2 of these "curses" are the result of the First Dragon God's technique used on him. *The curse of being hated and feared by all living creatures in this world. *The curse of being invisible from Hitogami's view. In reality this is a result of the secret technique which allows him to "reset" when he fails a loop. *The curse of being unable to go all-out in combat. This is later revealed to be a side-effect from the technique that the first Dragon God used on Orsted to send him forward in time and repeat the time loop until he beats Hitogami. It causes him to have extremely slow magic power restoration, thus he can't freely use magic and several of his techniques. Achievements Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes * Rudeus : "From my view point, you seem to hold a great grudge towards Human God, what is the reason?" * Orsted : "Is there someone who does not hold a grudge against that piece of trash?" * Rudeus : "...That's true." Trivia * Curse of being hated and feared by all living creatures does not apply to members of the ancient Dragon Race, Nanahoshi, Rudeus and Rudeus' descendants. * Orsted unexpectedly enjoyed the company of Rudeus's child, Lucy, giving her a shoulder ride when she was small and even taught her a trick to do magic when she had difficulties. * Even though he is ranked second in Seven Great World Power, Orsted is said to be strongest in the world, surpassing Technique God. * Orsted often checks on Rudeus's family when Rudeus was out to make sure that they are safe. * He is the 100th generation of the Dragon Gods. * He stopped counting after 100 times "returns" (+100 times * 200 years= +20.000 years old) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magician Category:Seven Great World Powers Category:Dragon Tribe Category:Swordsman Category:Dragon God Category:Sword God Style Category:Water God Style Category:North God Style Category:Cursed Category:Reincarnation Category:Voiceless Incantation Category:Warrior Category:Central Continent